User blog:Digdux/Threat Ratings.
Power Tiers Multiple Princess Tier Description and Requisites: Character or characters are capable of fighting on even terms with multiple Princess characters. Usually such a character is level with Triek in terms of power. Celestia & Luna: Being the two primary Princesses causes these characters to be the bar setters for this tier. Both Princesses using the elements of harmony transcends this tier, however this likely will not be seen due to Luna's banishment. Discord: Spirit of chaos and disharmony, easily the strongest character prior to Triek's introduction, and as Starlight's alternative timeline indicates capable of besting Celestia and Luna when the pair are not using the elements of harmony. Triek: When powered up or energized, Triek is capable of defeating multiple princesses, and possibly defeating Discord. His only defeat in the show happening when he was defeated by an empowered Twilight Sparkle, using powers from multiple princesses. Empowered Twilight Sparkle: When using the powers of other princesses or empowered through other means, Twilight Sparkle was capable of holding her own against Triek. The Mane 6, Elements of Harmony: Utilizing the elements of harmony, the protagonists of the show have been able to reseal Discord, indicating that when working together they are capable in the same ways the original Princesses are. Rat-Trap: Capable of holding his own against Inari and a weakened Celestia, Rat Trap is a member of this tier and an excellent contender for the higher slots. ????: There are terrifying creatures in Equestria, though almost all of them have vanished or have been stopped thanks to the efforts of the Princesses and Equines near and far. The remaining creatures are the most shrewd, calculating and well hidden of the lot, which makes them dangerous. Centuries of biding their power, learning, growing, and studying has rendered these capable of tearing Equestria and even ponykind apart, not even with their immense power, but with carefully placed words. What motivates these creatures remains to be seen. A good example of creatures who fit in this group would be Rat Trap. Princess Tier Description and Requisites: Character or characters are capable of fighting on even terms with a single Princess character. Celestia: The Solar Princess, and hence an obvious character for this tier. Celestia is likely not the most powerful character at this tier, due to her defeat at the hooves of other characters who sit at this tier, notably Nightmare Moon. Luna: As the Lunar Princess, Luna has a spot at this tier, even though her full powers have not been explored in the show. Her dialog hinted that she was capable of defeating Sombra, or at least fighting him on even footing during the season three opener. Twilight Sparkle: The newest Princess and the element of magic, Twilight Sparkle is capable of using an impressive amount of magic, unprepared and at will, something that sets her above Starlight Glimmer, and sets her in this tier, even though she is one of the weaker participants. She still sits in good company. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance: While both of these ponies are not the most talented in terms of magical ability, their display at the Season two closing indicates that when paired together, they are far more than the sum of their parts. This multiplicative factor also happens during the Season three opener, which places them on par with Sombra, if not higher. Empowered Chrysalis: Despite not being the most powerful character, Queen Chrysalis was capable of defeating Princess Celestia after feeding off of Shining Armor's love for his wife, making her a force to be reckoned with on a good day. Nightmare Moon: Nightmare moon is fully capable of fighting Celestia on even footing, as the elder sister had to use the elements of harmony to banish the younger. Otherwise she has not been very much explored, however by using Starlight Glimmer's alternative timeline as an indicator, she was capable of besting her sister, and ruling uncontested vs the likes of Sombra and Discord. Sombra: As indicated by his fight with Shining Armor, and his defeat due to the Crystal Heart, Sombra does have a significant amount of magical talent, even if the full extent of his powers has not entirely been defined. Orbit: Despite most indicators, Captain Orbit is capable of fielding some impressive power, and while it has not been fully expanded on and has been only hinted at, Orbit likely can field enough firepower to put him on par with a Princess. Sea-going Goldfin: Goldfin is arguably the most dangerous pony in the sea, being able to move extremely fast, while also sporting incredible strength, both physically and magically. Her ability to control sea creatures adds to this, and sets her comfortably in this tier. Power Ponies: Despite not having the incredible synergy Shining Armor and Princess Cadance have, both sets of power ponies can field an incredible amount of utility, even if they aren't as strong per-say as the other members of this tier. Princess Parlys: Effectively ascending to this tier is the changeling mage. He has exhibited a great amount of magical knowledge, allowing him to throw around a great amount of weight. However his true strength is his guile, which solidifies him at this tier. Inari: While not as strong as other members of this tier, Inari possibly has the most extensive knowledge base as depicted so far, which sets her in this tier, allowing her to fight at an impressive level. Her unique style of magic and her predatory nature lets her fight skillfully in many different ways, and exploit the weaknesses of other characters, manipulating them to her own advantage. Sub-Princess Description and Requisites: Powerful characters who are not Princess tier characters either in terms of raw power, or other reasons, but are noteworthy combatants, both heroes and villains. Princess Cadance: This princess on her own isn't incredibly powerful, but as an Alicorn, she has several skills, and is likely proficient on most fields of magic. Shining Armor: The former captain of the royal guard, and Princess Cadence's husband, Shining Armor has preformed impressive feats of magic, such as covering Canterlot in a shield, and also dueling a shadowy Sombra. He has been shown to be crafty in season 9, making him a fairly reliable stallion. Ironworks: Lots of utility, and a significant amount of power behind it. Most of his strength comes from very specific applications of his magic such as soul tearing, or tele-fragging but uses his extensive amount of utility to make up for it, delving into alchemy, forging, construction, among many other fields. Goldenheart: Having a significant amount of power, and rather fond of flashing it around, Goldenheart has access to her father's knowledge, which makes her an unpredictable force at the best of times, missing leg or not. Mirror Mirror: This insane pony is capable of some of the quickest movement among the cast, and his odd powers let him surprise opponents before fleeing to a safe location. His impulsive behavior does make him vulnerable to trickery, and while his powers make pinning him down nearly impossible, there are several situations where he is entirely useless and not a threat. Clear See: This blind filly has prowess over water, and while she remains in contact with it she is a capable hero despite her age. However, her timidness and her complete helplessness when dry makes her vulnerable to everything when not in her element. Her frail physic makes her fragile beyond what a usual filly's condition can support, and being very young, she needs support in basic living in order to function at her best. That said, she sits both above and below this tier, very similarly to Goldfin. Eroma/Force Filly: The creation of Parlys, Eroma does have incredible power, speed, and durability, allowing her to face many threats head on, and win. However her inexperience especially when dealing with magic, prevents her from rising high in the sub-princess tier, even if she is somewhat protected from it. Specter/Big Boss: The many martial weapons of the wooden Specters made them a force to be reckoned with, though their threat was more from their sudden arrival at Power Ponies Headquarters than any magical power. They are many and dangerous, but seem to have diminishing returns when fighting all at once, as even a few dozen were not enough to overwhelm the Power Ponies. Lord Raizel Di Dracaru: Able to fight hoof to claw with Flashfire, the Vampony Lord is considered the strongest of the vamponies. His unusual ability to breath fireballs, as well as his incredible mobility and speed make him very dangerous, as well as having the usual nature of a vampony. More of a threat is the vampony's political status, potentially leading to open war with Equestria if openly confronted, while his poisoned throwing stars are also capable of doing psychological damage. Their brief spat wasn't long, so hardly enough time for the pony to reveal the true extent of his powers. Count Canter Di Dracaru: To expound on later. Countess Nindar: The beautiful Vampony countess is more of a social predator than a traditional one, almost able to ensnare Dazzling Light and Goldenheart with a few words, she holds hundreds of pony and vamponies under her charm, using them as living shields, or an unyielding tide of soldiers. Ponybot-47: PB-47 has an arsenal worth of equipment, lightning fast reflexes, and a calculating computer within his body, allowing him to field it quickly and efficiently. His resistance to both magical and physical attack makes it difficult to quickly defeat him, and as his robotic body does not tire, only pushing the odds further in his favor. Only truly limited in his destructive power by the ammunition he brings, this ponybot is a force to be reckoned with. Polter: This pegasus has an extremely niche ability in being able to temporally stop time, giving him seemingly unparalleled defensive ability, but is quite vulnerable against attacks of a magical persuasion. Having only the strength of a normal pegasus, Polter oftentimes cannot bring the necessary firepower to bear to defeat characters of a comparable tier. Comparisons can be made to Fillisecond, but without the large impulse super speed can provide. Masterful Ponies Description and Requisites: These characters are powerful, and very dangerous, but are not as overbearing or threatening as characters from the Princess and Sub-Princess tiers. Flashfire: One of the heavy hitters of the Power Ponies, this dragon's super strength and fire powers gives her potent offensive powers, while her durability gives her solid staying power, even if she isn't the most mobile of the team. Pixnit: Using her nanobots, Pixnit is capable of both powerful offensive and defensive movements, while also engaging targets outside of visual range. However her glaring weakness to EMPs prevent her from utilizing her abilities to the fullest, and reaching above the Masterful Pony tier in actual combat. Phantomenia: A quite agile Phoenix, Phantomenia can gather useful knowledge due to her emotional intuition, while also allowing ponies to fight at their best. On her own, she is far less dangerous, and relies on her defensive abilities to isolate and defeat individual targets. Dazzling Light: Quick to emotion, Dazzling Light can field a fiery display, but like Strongheart is quick to go down after a few blows, offering her less staying power than Flashfire provides, but her increased mobility offers her a more agile spot on the Power Pony team. Vandle: Possessing a unique variety of paints, Vandle has a hodgepodge of abilities, that offer him a wide range of movement and utility. He possesses an advanced array, but like many ponies of this tier is vulnerable to magic. He is skilled, but also eccentric, which can work against him on the battlefield. Impressive Ponies Description and Requisites: These characters are capable, but sit well below the powerful characters of the first two tiers. Each of the characters at the Princess tier likely can fight multiple members of this tier without too much trouble. While characters in the masterful tier regularly will be able to defeat members in the impressive tier, favorable circumstances should easily be enough to level the field. Decibelle: The medic of the Power Ponies, she also possess a surprising amount of utility in her voice mimicry, along with her auditory assault. Her empathetic abilities also let her solve problems that even more powerful ponies cannot. Glaive: One of the more agile and thoughtful members of the Power Ponies, Glaive can field an impressive amount of equipment. His abilities at stealth, and assassination put him at the upper end of this tier, and would put him at the Sub-Princess Tier if he wasn't so reliant on his physical capabilities. The icy veil covering his hoof offers him additional flexibility when compared with the steel boot he had before. Lilly Spots: Like Eroma, Lilly is fast, but where Eroma is powerful and has unique movement to support her agility, Lilly is all directional speed, taking advantage of her enhanced reflexes to move and escape incoming threats. Like many other characters of this tier, Lilly is limited due to her vulnerability to magic, even if catching her with it remains difficult. Zeiss: This cunning warrior has no qualms about using performance enhancing drugs to improve his physical abilities, allowing him to escape through a police perimeter while simultaneously fighting Goldfin's team. His access to minions and equipment makes him a dangerous force on the field of battle, while his uncanny speed allows him to escape when the tide turns against him. Strongheart: While not the most powerful pony, Strongheart is capable with his weapons, and offers some utility in the form of AVERI, along with magic usage. He does lack the staying power to place him higher, often not thinking decisions through or accounting for secondary steps. Ghost: Like Glaive, Ghost is trained in assassination, and deception. Being able to move smoothly through urban environments, and pass nearly unseen through them gives this pony an advantage. Being an opportunist with a wide range of equipment makes him very dangerous, but like Glaive, he is reliant on his equipment but does not possess the stamina or strength the other pegasus does. Deep Heart: A capable spy, and freelance industrial saboteur, Deep Heart had a wide range of technology, and weaponry at her disposal, and long years of experience to back it up. However she is now retired, and likely isn't as physically capable as she once was. Kick and Lucid: These two associates of Glaive rely on their teamwork and tactics to defeat more dangerous foes. They are well trained, but do not have Glaive's stamina or physical skill, and suffer from the same weaknesses, their vulnerability to magical attack. Star-Lord: With his fancy equipment and access to the Milano, Star-Lord brings utility and firepower to the table. Star-Lord's flexibility allows him to compete outside of his own physical and magical abilities to be an effective member of the Power Ponies. Rat Pony: This pony's ability to change his size lets him fight in a unique style, and also avoid attention, that being said once found the pony has few options to escape a careful opponent. Stealth is this pony's natural specialty, being able to fit places no other pony can and giving him a unique perspective on the world. Better than Average Description and Requisites: The weaker members of this tier aren't well trained in combat or have limited experience, but many of them bring utility to the table or specialist applications. The Blue Blitz: Very limited training and his youthful attitude doesn't make Blue an impressive combatant, but he is physically capable, and is also the bankroll of Goldfin's team, giving him access to technology through the pony Research, that with practice will eventually help him grow into a capable member of Goldfin's crew. He is just starting down that path though. Goldfin (Out of Water): Goldfin isn't exactly the most capable of ponies outside of water, but she is far from helpless, being able to use her trident both defensively and offensively, but without it, she is helpless. Sandy Shores: A capable engineer, and former guard, Sandy knows his way around technology, and his cannon is capable of a wide range of utility and support. However he isn't very mobile and once the gap is closed he has little to rely on outside of his earth pony strength and his clever mind. Category:Blog posts